Joey
by John and Randy's girl
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Joey Callaway is Mark's daughter, she's been best friends with Randy Orton and John Cena for as long as she's known them, suddenly she finds herself falling in love with one of them.
1. Joey

My name is Joey Callaway, I am seventeen years old and live with my mom Stacey. The one thing people don't usually find out about me is that my dad is Mark Callaway, better known to the world as The Undertaker. I see my dad when I can, mostly when he's at home and not on the road. He's a professional wrestler, in case you didn't know. I love him, but sometimes he drives me nuts. I look just like him, red hair and all. I also look like my mom, but not as much as I look like him.  
  
My full name is Johanna Justine Callaway, but I hate being called Johanna. I get called JJ sometimes, but only by people I've known forever, like my best friend Amy, only a couple wrestlers are allowed to call me JJ, Shawn Michaels is one, and Dwayne Johnson, AKA The Rock, is the other.   
  
Now that summer is here and I graduated school I'm going on the road with daddy. I do so every now and then, and am seriously considering starting training to be a wrestler. I have the skills, I've been wrestling since I was five, and dad teaches me all the time, so I'm thinking of asking him to train me.   
  
Two of my other best friends are wrestlers, John Cena, and Randy Orton. I hang out with them all the time when dad's on the road and I'm with him.  
  
John is an absolute sweetheart, and so is Randy. They both call me their little sister, and I call them my big brothers'. I have a crush on Matt Hardy, even though I know he's with Amy Dumas, and she's an absolute doll, I love her. I'd never act on my feelings, I just think the man is HOT!   
  
Joey's POV.  
  
"Dad! We're here!" I screeched as the plane landed. "Calm down baby girl, you'll bust the windows with all that screeching." He laughed. "Very funny, dead man." I teased. We were in New York, going to Madison Square Garden for Summerslam.   
  
When we arrived at the Arena I raced to find John or Randy. I found Randy talking to Paul and Ric and held my finger to my lips when Ric saw me telling him to stay quiet. Then I jumped on Randy's back. "Hey there little sis." He said laughing. "Miss me?" I asked. "Nah, had too many ringrats to look at." He teased. I faked a pout. "That was just mean Randy Keith Orton." I said pretending to be hurt. "Aww, poor Joey, I'm sorry." He said laughing. "You big ape!" I laughed as he tossed me onto the couch and started to tickle me. "Ah! Help!" I squealed. I HATE being tickled. "I'll save you!" John said in a mock superhero voice. "Johnny help!" I squealed laughing. "Johnny?" Ric and Paul said at the same time. "I am the ONLY one that is allowed to call him that!" I told them glaring at them playfully.  
  
An hour later Summerslam started and I sat in dad's dressing room watching John's match. I knew the script, because he and Randy always let me read them so I don't spaz out if one looks hurt. Then it happened, John was bleeding and out, and that was NOT supposed to happen.  
  
I took off like a rocket, and was down the ramp before anyone could stop me. "Johnny, wake up, please wake up." I said crying as he was carried on a stretcher.  
  
"Randy! He won't wake up!" I was screaming then, and I didn't care. "Calm down baby girl, he'll be ok." Dad told me trying to calm me down. I rounded on Brock then, "What the hell did you do to him Brock!" I screamed and slapped him as hard as I could. "It was an accident Jo, I swear, it was an accident." He said holding his cheek.  
  
John woke up a few minutes later, "Hey sis, I'm ok." He said trying to laugh. "Oh Johnny, you scared me!" I said trying not to cry. "I'm ok, don't blame Brock, it wasn't his fault, I hit the chair wrong." He said trying to laugh again. "You ass, Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena! you ever scare me like that again and I'll make you wish you hadn't woken up." I told him and I meant it.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said saluting me and I smacked him. "Ow!" He complained. "Smart ass." I said glaring at him. "Alright, let's let the boy rest." Dad said pulling me away.   
  
The rest of the night went off without a problem, until I was walking down the hall and bumped into the one bitch I can't stand. "Excuse you." Stacy Keibler said rudely. "No, excuse you!" I said glaring at her. "Look little girl, you don't want to start with me." She said. "Little girl? Little girl? Bitch you don't know who the hell you're talking too." I told her my temper flaring. "Ladies, ladies, let's not fight." Drew said coming over. "Keep your bitch away from me and there won't be a fight." I said to him. "That's it!" Stacy yelled attacking me. I fell and rolled her onto her back punching her in the face. "JOHANNA JUSTINE!" I heard dad yell and I stopped fighting. "She attacked me." I told him. "She called me a bitch." Stacy told him. "You are a bitch." I told her. "And now you're going to have a black eye." I laughed. "Vince is just going to love this." Shane said coming over. "Let's go." Dad said yanking me towards his dressing room. "I can't believe you punched her." John said coming in laughing his head off. Dad was laughing his head off. "So does this mean I'm not in trouble?" I asked carefully. "I can't very well punish you for defending yourself." Dad said laughing. Randy came in laughing, "I just heard, so, you gave her a black eye." He said laughing.  
  
Later that night we went to the hotel and dad went out for a couple drinks with Paul and Shawn, leaving me with Randy and John. We are like a couple of kids when we're together, and so, a pillow fight erupted as soon as he left. The boys ganged up on me as usual and I lost.   
  
We rented a couple movies and watched them, the three of us laid on my bed watching and fell asleep. Dad came in and saw us and if I had been with any other two guys he'd have flipped out, but he just laughed and went to bed.  
  
The next morning I woke up with my head still on Randy's chest. I screamed and jumped up not realizing where I was. "Calm down, it's just me." He said laughing. "What are you still doing in my bed!" I said trying not to laugh. Just then we both heard a loud snore and burst out laughing. John was snoring like a bear. "Hey Cena, wake up!" Randy yelled into his ear making him jump. "Damn it Randy, let me sleep." He complained and we laughed again.  
  
Dad was already up and came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Ok kids, time to wake up." He teased and Randy and I glared at him. "I'm not a kid." Randy said insulted a little bit. "You're still a kid to me junior, now, wake John up and one of you hit the showers." He said firmly sounding totally like the dad he was.  
  
"Yes dad!" We both said and burst out laughing again. He just shook his head and left the room to start packing the car he'd rented while we were sleeping. John and Randy were going with us as they usually did when I was with dad, so I jumped into the shower and left Randy to wake Johnny up.  
  
I got out of the shower a few minutes later to see a grumpy John sitting on the bed. "Morning sunshine." I teased.   
  
"Morning brat." He said grinning at me in his usual John way. "Aw, you know you love me." I told him kissing his head. "Ew, cooties." He said laughing.  
  
"Very funny." I said sitting on the bed. "Brush my hair?" I asked hopefully. I know it sounds really weird, but I love it when other people brush my hair.  
  
"Yeah, you know I will." He said and did. I pulled it into a ponytail and we waited until Randy got out of the shower. Then John took a shower and afterwards both checked out of their rooms, which neither of them used anyway.  
  
"I swear, I don't know why you don't just pay dad half and room with us." I said when we finally left. "Cause, he'd never let us." John said. "Daddy, can they just room with us from now on if they pay you?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face. "Yeah sure, why not." He said and I gave John an I told you so, look. 


	2. Realizing my true feelings

I'd like to thank all who've reviewed, especially Lesnarschick, who I stole the nothin but a number thing off of.  
  
We were in the SUV dad had rented and started the long drive to Pittsburgh. I sat in the backseat, I fell asleep not long after with my head on John's shoulder.  
  
We were in Pittsburgh and Randy opened my door and picked me up while dad woke up John. We checked in and both boys forked over the cash to dad.  
  
I was awake, well, partially, and saw them. Our room had three beds, now all we had to do was decide who got which bed. Dad of course got his own, and we decided to let Randy have the other, so John and I were stuck together. I can't explain it, but I was starting to develop weird feelings for Randy, that's why I didn't want to share a bed with him.  
  
I talked to John about my feelings later that night.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with him Randy." I told him. "Aw Jo, he's too old for you." John told me. "Age aint nothin but a number" (Stole that off Lesnarschick, forgive me.)   
  
"I know, and I know he loves you too." John said softly hoping I wouldn't hear him. "He does?" I asked carefully.   
  
"Yeah Jo, he does, more than you'll ever know." He said. "I need to talk to daddy." I told him.  
  
"Daddy, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Of course honey, what's wrong?" He asked. "I want you to promise me you won't get mad." I told him. "Uh oh." He said.  
  
"I'm in love with Randy." I told him. "Is that all?" He asked. "Huh?" I said confused. "Honey, it's plain as day that you two love each other." He said. "Don't you mind that he's six years older?" I asked. "Normally it would, but Randy's a great guy, and I know he'd never hurt you." He told me.  
  
The next day:  
  
"Randy, I have to talk to you." I told him. "I love you, not like a brother." I said heaving a sigh of relief that I'd managed to say it.  
  
"I love you too Joey, not like a sister." He said. "But your dad would kill me." He added. "Nope, we talked last night, he said he doesn't mind, because you're a great guy and he knows you'd never hurt me." I told him. Then, he kissed me.  
  
I felt sparks I'd never felt in my entire life, and no, it wasn't my first kiss. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, and kissed.  
  
"Ok you two, come up for air." Dad said laughing. We jerked away quickly and I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks.   
  
Two months later:  
  
"Dad, would you train me to be a wrestler?" I asked him after my eighteenth birthday passed. "Sure, why not." He said. "Oh daddy you're the best!" I squealed sounding like a little kid, and I didn't care.  
  
Randy and I were great, I was truly in love, and had even started having dreams about marrying him.   
  
John had started dating Amy, my friend, I was responsible for that. 


	3. Proposal, and the death of the boss

Amy is Amy Matthews, Joey's best friend.  
  
Randy was excited, it was Valentines day and he was planning to propose to Joey.  
  
Randy's POV.  
  
I looked at her as she walked downstairs in the black dress I loved so much, still not knowing where I was taking her, since it was part of my surprise.  
  
I had already talked to Mark, and gotten his approval to ask her, and I was nervous as hell.   
  
I had rented a Limo to take us to Red Lobster, her favorite restaurant. Once we were seated I got down on one knee in front of her.  
  
She put her hand to her mouth and her eyes looked at me. "Joey, I've loved you from the moment I met you, I'll love you until the day I die, I can't imagine living my life without you. Johanna Justine Callaway, Will you marry me?" I asked. "Yes, yes Randy Keith Orton, I will!" She said. "Yeah?" I said grinning. "Yeah." She said and I slipped the ring on her finger. The entire Restaurant clapped for us.  
  
I picked her up and kissed her, and then we finally sat down because our order was there. We ate and talked and then we left after I paid.  
  
Then I took her dancing, and we spent the night having a blast.  
  
We pulled up to Mark and Sara's and we went in. "Daddy! He asked me!" She squealed. "I knew he was going to." He said and she laughed.  
  
"I have to call Amy and Johnny!" She squealed. "We're right here, you don't have to call us." John said coming in. "He asked me!" She squealed showing off her ring. "Oh my god!" Amy squealed hugging her. Then she hugged me, "You better take good care of our girl." She said in a mock warning. "Or I'll have John kick your ass." She added. "Don't worry Ames, I love her." I said.   
  
Joey's POV.  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" Cowboy Bob Orton said coming in. "Bob!" I said happily and hugged him. "Congratulations honey, welcome to the family." He said giving me a warm hug. "Thank you!" I said happily. I noticed dad wasn't saying much. "Daddy? Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, it's just that my baby's getting married." He said and I saw him wipe away a tear. "Oh daddy, don't cry." I said trying not to cry myself.  
  
I hugged him tightly, "I'll always be your baby." I told him. "I know, and if you ever tell anyone I cried it would kill my reputation." He said laughing. "Nah, even American Bad Asses cry sometimes." I said kissing his cheek.  
  
Three Months Later:  
  
In Other News, WWE Owner Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. Passed away in his sleep, due to natural causes.  
  
"RANDY!" I screamed when I saw that. He came running in from the bathroom. "What baby?" He asked. I turned up the tv. "Mr. McMahon is survived by his wife Linda, his children, Shane, and Stephanie, his daughter in Law Marissa, Son in law Paul, and one grandchild."  
  
Immediately I was on the phone with John and Randy called Ric and Dave from his cell phone. We also called Dad, who was on his way to Greenwhich that night.  
  
We flew on the next plane. I called Stephanie from my Cell. "Steph, it's Joey, we're on our way." I told her as she cried.   
  
When we pulled up to the McMahon Mansion I punched in the security code I knew from having been there many times. As soon as the car stopped I saw Steph sitting on the steps and ran to her. I pulled her into a hug and she cried on my shoulder. "He's gone! Daddy's gone!" She wailed. "I know honey, I know." I said.  
  
I walked inside with her and hugged Shane the minute I saw him. "I'm so sorry Shane." I said unable to keep my tears hidden anymore. "Thanks Jo." He said trying not to cry. "Shane, just let it out, you don't have to be tough around me." I told him and he did, he started to bawl. I held him for a long time. "Where's Linda?" I asked. "In the office." He said sniffling. I knocked on the door. "Come in." She said softly. "Linda, it's Joey." I said. "Hi honey, thank you for coming." She said. I pulled the woman who I'd thought of as another mother into a hug.  
  
"It'll be alright, Vince is probably up there wondering why we aren't looking over tonight's scripts." I said laughing a little as she laughed. 


	4. Heart Attack and a Wedding

Two Days Later: Monday Night Raw.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like everyone to please welcome the CEO of the company, Mrs. McMahon." Lillian said as Linda's entrance music came on.  
  
"Thank you Lillian, I'd like to extend a heart felt thank you to everyone who has sent letters and flowers in memory of Vince." Her breath caught at the mention of his name and I saw Steph start towards the ramp, followed by Shane. I watched in the monitor as the three of them hugged. I was crying, so were the rest of the Divas.  
  
Later that night Randy and I were on our way to the hotel when my cell phone rang. "Joey." I answered. "What! When!" I said. Randy gave me a what? look.  
  
"Daddy, he had a heart attack." I said hanging up. We immediately changed directions and headed for the hospital. I called our hotel to let them know we were going to be late checking in.  
  
I ran into the hospital as soon as he stopped at the emergency exit telling me he was going to go park. "Mark Callaway, he was brought in, he's my father." I told the nurse. "I'll need to see some proof of identification." She said. I showed her my license and she walked me to the ER.  
  
"Glen!" I yelled to him as I saw him. "How is he?" I asked. "I don't know Jo, they've been in there for a while." He told me. "I have to call Sara." I said. "I already did, she's on her way." He told me. Then, I burst into tears. Randy was there instantly, and held me. "I can't lose him!" I wailed to him. "He'll be ok baby, he's a strong guy." Randy told me hugging me. Amy and John ran in a few minutes later, being hassled by a nurse. "Leave them alone, he's my brother." I lied. "Sorry, but I have to be careful." She told me. "I understand." I told her. "There will be a few more people arriving soon, Ric Flair, Dave Bautista, Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon, Sara Callaway, Gunner Callaway, and Linda McMahon." I told her. "Alright." She said and then the doctor came out. "Who brought in Mr. Callaway?" He asked. "That would be me, Glen Jacobs, but this is his daughter Joey." Glen told him. "Miss Callaway, your father is going to be just fine, it was a mild cardiac arrest, he can leave in a couple days." He told me. "Thank you, can I see him?" I asked. "Of course, follow me." He said and stopped when he saw Randy, and John follow me. "I'm sorry, family only." He said. "He's my brother, and he's my fiance'." I said. "Oh, then follow me." He said obviously jealous.  
  
We went into dad's room and I could barely supress a sob. "It'll be ok sis." John said putting his arm around me. I saw dad open his eyes. "Oh daddy!" I said and ran to him. "I'm ok honey, I'm ok." He said softly. "I thought I'd lost you!" I said bursting into tears. Randy put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Why are all of you in here?" He asked laughing a little. "I had to tell them John was your son too so that he could come in with me." I told him. "My son huh, well, as your father for a little while I order you to go get me something to drink." Dad laughed. "Yeah sure, whatever, Dad." John said laughing.   
  
John came back a couple minutes later with some juice. "I guess this will have to do." Dad complained. "Mark!" Sara yelled running down the hallway. "He's ok Sara." I said going outside the room. "He is, is he really?" She asked. "He's ok." I told her pulling her into a hug.  
  
Two Months Later:  
  
Dad was great, and the wedding plans were in full force. I had wanted to postpone but Linda wouldn't let me. I had already asked Stephanie to be my Matron of Honor, and Amy was my maid of honor. Amy Dumas, Trish, Victoria, Torrie, Terri, and Rena (Sable) were my bridesmaids.  
  
The invitations were sent out, and I was nervous as hell. When August came and the wedding day (August 14th) drew nearer, I began to have doubts.  
  
Thank god for dad, he talked to me and let me tell him all my fears. "What if my being married interferes with my training?" "What if I get pregnant?" "What if I ruin Randy's career?" I asked him. "Honey, you won't ruin his career, only make it better, and besides, he wouldn't have asked you if he thought you'd ruin it." "As for your training, so what if you miss a couple weeks, it's your honeymoon! You're entitled." "And as for getting pregnant, honey, there is protection, but even if you do get pregnant Randy will love you for it." He told me.  
  
August 14th, 2004, Houston, Texas.  
  
We drove to the church in the limo dad had rented for Randy and I.   
  
Mom and Sara helped me change into my wedding dress. It was Ivory, Silk with a long train, lace sleeves, and a V-Neck.  
  
When the wedding began I remembered my vows, we'd decided to write our own.  
  
I walked down the aisle on Daddy's arm, feeling like a million dollars.  
  
Randy was standing there, when he saw me I saw him breathe in but not out. "Breathe baby." I whispered to him.   
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of these two people, Randall Keith Orton, and Johanna Justine Callaway." "Anyone who believes these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister said. No one spoke.  
  
"Who gives this woman?" He asked. "We do." Daddy said indicating everyone in the room, literally.  
  
"Randy and Joey have chosen to write their own vows, so I'll let them speak to each other." He told everyone.  
  
Randy looked at me. "I knew the moment I met you that we were meant to be together, I also knew that we were six years apart, but age never mattered to me, I love you Joey, you complete me, I want to wake up every morning with you by my side, to smell your hair while you sleep, to know that no matter where I go, I'll always have you to come home too." "I've loved you from the day we met, and I'll love you until the day I die, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, through sickness and in the health, through better or worse, all the days of my life, this is my solemn vow." He said and placed the wedding ring on my finger.  
  
I looked into his clear blue eyes, my eyes brimming with happy tears. "Randy, when I realized I loved you I was terrified, not because of our ages, but because I was worried that you didn't love me back, not the way I loved you." "I'll always love you, whether you're in China, Japan, the states, or anywhere, you are my heart, and I know that somehow everything will be ok, that it will work out as long as I have you by my side, A wise man once said that love is something you know, no matter what the obsticle, you know it." "I know it with you, you are my soul mate, my best friend, and I'll love you forever, I promise to love you, and honor and cherish you, in sickness and health, through better or worse, every day for as long as I live, I'll love you until the day I die, this is my solemn vow." I told him crying a little as I slipped his wedding ring on his finger.  
  
"Do you, Randall Keith Orton, take Johanna Justine Callaway to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Randy said.  
  
"Do you, Johanna Justine Callaway, take Randall Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." I said.  
  
"Then by the powers granted to me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you to be, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."  
  
He kissed me and I melted in his arms like I always do. "I am pleased to present Mr. & Mrs. Randy and Joey Orton." The minister said. 


	5. Getting Signed, and John's Defection to ...

I decided to not write in the honeymoon, for fear that the fanfiction.net people will take it down, if you would like to read it, email me and I will send it to you personally, however, be warned, it will be graphic.  
  
To Heather, and everyone else who has reviewed, thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
We were at Randy's excuse me, Our house in St. Louis, and I loved it there. It was beautiful, has three bedrooms, and is perfect for when we have kids.  
  
My training with daddy had stopped, and I'd started training with Cowboy Bob. It wasn't easy, but he said I'd be ready to join the WWE in no time and that I was a natural. I told him, "Growing up with your father as a wrestler makes it easier, especially when you've watched him train most of your entire life." "Very true." He said smiling at me. Bob is such a sweetheart.  
  
One Year Later:  
  
I was having my first dark match against Amy, Lita. And I was doing really well, finally, I gave her the FU, Courtesy of John, and won the match! Shane signed me that very night!   
  
Randy was waiting for me when I left Shane's office. "Well, what did he say?" He asked. "He signed me!" I squealed jumping on him and he kissed me. "I love you." I told him. "And I love you, Mrs. Orton." He said kissing me passionately.  
  
We went to our hotel, and I'll let you guess what we did.  
  
I started the next monday, I was going to interfere in Molly and Lita's match, and attack Molly. "Cool, I hope Noreen doesn't get mad." I told Randy. "Um, babe, can you not say Cool again." He said laughing. "WHAT!" I said glaring at him. "Nothing honey." He said and kissed me.  
  
Later that night I played my part right and ran down to the ring while Lita had the ref distracted, and FU'd Molly.  
  
Lita got the pin and won the women's title, and I held her arm up. We hugged and walked towards the locker rooms together.  
  
"This was awesome." I told her. "It gets better, wait for your first match." She told me grinning. "Hey there sexy mama." Someone said wrapping their arms around me. "John Cena what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm defecting." He said laughing.  
  
"Paul Heyman is going to have a cow." Randy said coming over. "I know, that's why I'm doing it, my contract with Smack Down is up so I'm switching to Raw, it's where my friends and family are." He said kissing my cheek. "You're a big dork sometimes you know." I told him laughing. "I know, but you love me anyway sis." He said and I punched him. "Geez, the way you two act you'd think you were related." Randy said laughing. "We are, just not by blood." We both said at the same time. 


	6. Twins!

Six Months Later:  
  
Joey and Amy were at the doctors office, anxiously awaiting the results of the pregnancy test Joey had taken. "It's weird Ames, if I am pregnant, then I get to give Randy the best gift ever, a child." She told her calmly, a little too calmly for Amy. "Jo, you are scaring me, you're never this calm." Amy told her. "I'm fine." She told her.  
  
"Mrs. Orton, we have the results of your tests." Doctor Christine Shipman said coming out of her office. "I'm pleased to tell you that you are approximately Three months pregnant, with twins." Dr. Shipman told her. "T...Twins." Joey said in shock. "Oh good lord in heaven." Amy said smiling. Joey did the only thing she could do, she fainted.  
  
"Joey, Jo wake up." Amy said worried. "Ames?" Joey said waking up. "Thank god." Amy said trying to smile. "Where's Randy?" She asked. "Honey, Randy's in Seattle remember?" Amy asked her. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She said sitting up.  
  
Two days later:  
  
Randy walked into his hotel room to find his wife sitting on his bed. "Hey baby doll, what are you doing here?" Randy asked. "Randy, you might want to sit down." Joey told him. "Jo, you're scaring me." Randy said sitting. "Randy, I'm pregnant, with twins." She told him finally getting the nerve.  
  
"Twins?" Randy asked. "Yes, I'm three months." She told him. "Well damn girl, it's about time!" Randy said jumping up and kissing her. "You're happy?" She asked.  
  
"Johanna Orton, did you think I wouldn't be happy to find out the love of my life is giving me twins?" He asked.  
  
"You call me Johanna again, and you are going to be in big trouble, Randall." She told him giving him a Look.  
  
Five Months Later:  
  
Joey was having contractions, and she was terrified. "RANDY!" She screamed while she was backstage. Randy was in the ring, and Mark ran down and told him. He left the match running backstage.  
  
They got her to the hospital and there was no time to wait, they had to deliver the babies.  
  
After an hour of pushing, Randall John Orton was born. Ten minutes later, Gina Marie Orton entered the world.  
  
Joey sat up in bed, nursing RJ when John and Amy came in. "Meet your Uncle John, and Aunt Amy." She told the baby handing him to John.  
  
"What's his name?" John asked her. "Randall John Orton." She said and he smiled at her at the mention of his name. "We're calling him RJ." She said proudly as Amy took the baby. Randy came in holding Gina. "This is Gina Marie." Randy told them smiling at the little girl who had stolen his heart. 


	7. The worst news imaginable

Two Weeks Later:  
  
Randy's POV.  
  
I walked into the nursery and watched Joey nurse Gina while John held RJ. I smiled at the sight. John had been my best friend since I came to the WWE, with the exception of Paul, Dave, and Ric. The man was like a real brother to Jo, and I owed him for that. "Hey Randy." John said when I came in.  
  
"Hey." I told him kissing my wife as I walked in. "Hey, how has work been." She asked. "Good, but now I feel horrible about what we did to Mick." I told her. "And you should, I can't believe you would do that to him, you know how much I love Mick Foley." Joey scolded me. "Sorry Jo, it was in the script, you know I like him too." I told her. "I know, I just hated to see it." She told me shifting Gina and handing her to me. I took the baby and she took RJ from John and started to nurse him.  
  
Later that night I was curled up in bed with Joey watching Friends, and we were interrupted by a news bullitin.  
  
"Tonight WWE Chairman Shane Brandon McMahon was in an automobile accident that claimed the life of WWE superstar Michael Hickenbottom, otherwise known as Shawn Michaels." "More information to follow, Mr. McMahon is being treated at St. Teresa's Hospital in Portland Oregon."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Joey screamed hearing Shawn's death. She burst into tears and all I could do was hold her. I called Paul who told me to get on the next plane to Oregon.  
  
I was crying too, and put the phone down holding onto my wife. Five minutes later John and Amy ran into the house without knocking, and neither of us cared.  
  
"Nooooooooooo! Not Shawn! Not Shawn!" She screamed beating on my chest with her fists. "Go, I'll stay with the kids! GO!" Amy yelled at me and the three of us drove to the airport, not even bothering to pack.  
  
We got tickets and boarded the plane. The entire time Joey cried on my chest. "It'll be ok baby, it'll be ok." I said holding her and refusing to let go.  
  
When we landed I picked up a rental car and we sped to St. Teresa's. Stephanie was there and Joey ran to her sobbing. Steph was crying too, as was Rebecca who was there. "Oh Bec, I'm so sorry." I told her pulling her into a hug. "Why Shawn? Why?" She asked sobbing into my chest. "I don't know." Was all I could say and gratefully Kevin arrived then and Becca ran to him. Linda was being hugged by Mark who was there. Paul came in crying with Ric and I hugged him.  
  
"We all loved him Paul." I told him hoping to comfort him. "He was my best friend, other than you guys and Kev." He said crying, and Paul doesn't cry.  
  
"Mrs. McMahon?" A doctor came out and Marissa stood up. "Your husband will be fine, a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and some bruises, but otherwise he'll be fine." The doctor assured her. "Thank you." Marissa said before she burst into tears. Linda held her while she cried. "Oh Becca, I feel so awful for feeling relieved!" Marissa wailed. "No Rissa, don't!" Becca told her hugging her. "Shane is alive, feel as happy as you like about it, nothing will bring my Shawn back to me." She said crying again.  
  
Ok, ya'll are probably going to kill me for Killing Shawn, but it had to happen for my sequal to go right, I'm making a sequal, this is the last chapter of Joey, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
I want to say thanks to all who reviewed, especially Heather. 


End file.
